


Song Challenges (MMFD)

by Fanningon



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: One Shot Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanningon/pseuds/Fanningon
Summary: prompted by a Song Challenge post I saw on Tumblrput on a song, and in the time it takes for the song to play through twice write a one-shot that suits the feel of the song for your chosen fandomthe chapters in this are separate song challenges (like a book of short stories)





	1. Trembling Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the moments before and after Finn goes to see Rae (season 2) before he leaves for Leeds

['Trembling Hands' by The Temper Trap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iW0uYfq3VLU)

 

Finn looked down at his shaking hands and took a deep breath.  But his lungs only inhaled the taste of stale cigarette smoke and misery. 

The sorrow, the pain of losing her had been all pervasive, never leaving him, like a shadow always hanging over his head; a demon in the corner of his eye, ready to jump out and suck away all happiness from him if it dared show its face. 

But there was still this small flame.  Not even a flame really.  A tiny pin prick of hope. 

The flare of rage in her eyes when he’d said he had a date… the taste of blood in his mouth.

Her fumbled departure when he’d kissed Olivia… did it mean something?  Was there still something inside of her for him? 

_Even just the smallest feeling of affection; that’s all I need from you Rae._

_You don’t have to love me like I love you… just feel anything for me._

_Please._

_I can’t stay here if I have to watch you be with that dickhead Liam… I can’t do it._

He knocked the door slowly, terrified of what was to come.

 

 

***

 

 

The door closed behind him.  Linda had been blathering something at him but he hadn’t heard it, he’d just walked away, grief crushing his entire being.

And though he ached with pain so that he thought he could feel no more, his mind tortured him with thoughts, images, tastes… the smell of her.

The sweet taste of her lips.  The feel of her body under his, clothed, but close. 

So close.

_But I’ll never know the closeness I ache for._

_I’ll never hold her again, or kiss those lips… taste her skin_

_I practically begged her to ask me to stay._

_And she…_

_She really doesn’t feel anything for me._

_You have to let go Finn.  You have to let go of her._


	2. Get Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae and Finn having a sexy time in a public place

[‘Get Some’ by Lykke Li](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-TTPGAy5H_E)

 

She pushed him up against the wall of the underpass hard.  His surprised laugh was smothered by her mouth, lusty, insistent. 

“Alright girl.”  He breathed, his hands finding her breasts under her shirt.  She’d been in a mood all evening, but he had been determined to have a nice dinner; they didn’t get to come to London that often; he’d even wore a nice buttoned shirt and clean jeans for the occasion.  He heard some hollering from some lads at the other end of the underpass and knew they had to stop; this place was far too public.  He pulled his hands away but she pushed him into the wall harder.

“I want you now.”  Rae’s voice hissed from her throat and Finn felt his body simultaneously melt and harden in response.

“Fucking hell.”  His voice barely made a sound as her lips travelled down his chin to his Adam’s apple, her fingers in his hair pulling his head back.  Finn’s eyes flitted to the group of lads at the end of the underpass, not coming any closer, just watching and laughing.  “We gotta stop Rae.”  He groaned.  She took his shirt in her hands and tore it open in response.  Loud hollers from the lads as Rae sank to her knees, kissing his chest on the way down. 

Finn looked down at her on her knees in front of him, she licked the line of the zipper of his pants, her eyes on his, a sinuous grin playing with the corners of her mouth. 

“Fucking go it boy!”  One of the lads called out and Finn bit his bottom lip.

“Rae…” he groaned as she slowly undid his zip, “We can’t.”  He looked over at the lads and then back down at Rae.  She had her hand in his pants, his cock throbbing almost painfully for her.

“D’you really want me to stop cos o’ a few wankers?”  She asked, perfectly still, her eyes filled with lust.  Finn barely felt his head moving, but he was surprised with himself as he slowly shook his head.  She had pulled his cock from his pants the minute his head started to move and was licking it expertly.  Finn rolled his head back, the noises she made and the cheering of the lads ringing his ears.  She took his full length down her throat and he groaned and laced his fingers into her hair.  Rae put her hands on his hips and pulled him into her mouth harder as she greedily sucked his cock.  Finn started to thrust into her mouth, much to the delight of the lads watching.  But they were forgotten now.  Now it was all about her, about her wanting him.  She licked the end of his cock and gently stroked the shaft and kept her eyes on his.

“Cum in my mouth.”  She ordered him, “Then take me back to the hotel and fuck me like a whore.”  Finn grinned and nodded and took hold of her hair and thrust into her mouth, focusing on the pleasure he felt and the look of desire in her eyes.  Even the hooting of the lads was a turn on now. 

He came with a loud cry and Rae made that triumphant sound she always made as he filled her mouth with his cum.   She licked the end of his cock, longs strands of cum between her lips and his glans.  The lads were making noises of disbelief as Rae swallowed and sucked on his cock again making sure she got all of his cum.  Finn slipped his still hard cock back into his pants and helped her up.

“C’mon.”  He said urgently and dragged her from the underpass, she was laughing lustily as they set off at a brisk jog to the hotel, the lads cheering behind them; thanking her for the show loudly. 

 


	3. Covered in Chrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is Liam's POV  
> Set in the moments after Rae breaks up with Liam in s2 e7
> 
> Didn’t end up using the whole time (the song played twice), but the piece was finished so I didn’t write anymore.

['Covered in Chrome' by Violent Soho](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RN9NC4iQcsA&feature=kp)

 

 Liam watched her leave, noise rising up through his innards.  He looked down at his loaf of bread, static covering his field of vision.

 

_Is that what it feels like to lose something beautiful?_

_There’s never been nothing worth anything in me whole fucking life._

_Did I just miss it?_

_Did I just miss the one thing in me life that were worth something?_

He didn’t know how he’d ended up in the football fields, but he could see a bunch of first years glaring at him.  He had their football.  He laughed maniacally and kicked it as hard as he could towards the road. 

“Fuck you Liam!”  One of them was yelling at him but he didn’t hear it, he was drowning in his own white noise. 

His soul was like the snow storm on an un-tuned television set.  His feeling the inky blackness of a storm howling through the village at night.  His mind a cacophony of discordant resonances. 

 

Violent hysterical agony forced its way through his body and he howled with laughter as he wandered through the streets.

 

_What is this?_

_What’s happening?_

_Who gives a fuck about that fucked up bint?_

He felt tears on his cheeks and laughed at the moisture left on his fingers when he wiped his eyes slowly, surprised at his emotions.

 

_What is this?_

_I don’t understand._

But a loud silence screamed through his mind.

There would be no answers.  No relief.

Only noise.

 


End file.
